


Out Back

by bluesbox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, FOR ONE SENTENCE. One sentence and its not in detail either, Idk what to tag this as. Not much happens, Kissing, Masturbation, No sex either. Just horny teens being teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesbox/pseuds/bluesbox
Summary: Kagome is having many impulsive thoughts...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 11





	Out Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my docs for a while and I figured I give it a (rushed) ending. Originally there was going to be sex but then I remembered! Hey! They’re kids in this! Don’t write kids having sex, Blue! So yeah. I’ll save some Inukag sex for some post canon stuff if I ever actually feel like writing that.
> 
> I hardly know how to describe this, or what to preface it with. Nyahaha 
> 
> If you want, tell me what you think

The dark sky sprinkled with specks from the cosmos saved the group of five from being in the complete darkness as it’s light shone through a hollow window. Kagome was restless, her mind was anxious as her hormones went rampant. Of course she just had to go off her rockers stuck around her friend, and not in her own bed back in the present day where she could deal with this accordingly.

She shifted around, frequently rolling over when a new dirty thought entered her mind. Inuyasha pressing up against her, licking her neck, holding her down… She batted off all of these internal thoughts frantically, trying to ease her mind to go to sleep. Inuyasha spreading her legs out, him holding her breasts, kissing her rough. No. No! Absolutely not. She slapped her hands to cover her face in embarrassment as she silently screamed to herself. 

_ KyaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! This is so so stupid, why is my brain like this?! _

As much as she wanted him in that instant, she knew that the warmth growing in her would die off, and her being able to return to a normal state of mind would come soon. That time was obviously not now.

She slowly shifted to sit up, looking around at her friends who stayed sound asleep. Inuyasha was exactly across from her on the other side of the room. He was sitting against the rotting wooden wall, though his eyes remained closed and his breathing heavy. She tiptoed out of the tiny shack they resided in for the night, keeping her eyes on Inuyasha, lest he woke up. Her escape was a success, her sock covered feet hitting the grassy ground first.

Kagome snuck behind the little shack, keeping her footsteps as quiet as they could be on grass. She leaned on the wood, sliding down to sit. The cool breeze from the night took away some of Kagome’s heat, as she slipped her hands through her pajama collar to rub down on her breasts, softening her hard nipples. Partially from cold, partially from her thoughts. She was embarrassed, even to herself at how aroused she was at just the thought of Inuyasha. Her hands moved from her chest to her arms, rubbing them feverishly to ward off her teenager heat.

Inuyasha’s golden eyes snapped open after he heard Kagome try and escape the little house. His ears were far too sensitive to let her just leave without him knowing. He waited a while before lightly treading out of the little wooden home to search for her. Her smell was still extremely closeby. He took his turn tiptoeing out around the house, peeking around the corner and spotted Kagome. His eyes widened and his face immediately went red at the sight of Kagome’s hand in her own pajama pants, leaning against the wall and sighing occasionally. He let out a sharp but quick yelp, cowering out of sight.

_ Oh my GOD! _ Inuyasha thought loudly, his short internal monologue trying to escape him in a panic of grumbles.

“Eeeeek! Inuyasha, I already saw you!”

He continued hiding out of sight, yell whispering, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I— um…! Hey! Don’t act like you haven’t done this, thinking about me while I’m gone!”

In that instant, Inuyasha turned as red as his robes, storming from behind the wall as his stomped up to Kagome. She obviously cowered, her hands now

“You shut your damn mouth!”

“Come down here and make me!”

_ Oh no. Tooooo risque, ahhh! _

“E-eh?” Inuyasha asked, obviously flabbergasted by the retort.

Kagome looked away, squeeing as she held her cheeks. Inuyasha then lost the flustered expression in his eyes, then sharpening to more serious ones. He knelt down on his hands and knees and awkwardly shuffled closer to Kagome. Kagome’s hands moved from her cheeks to over her eyes, her peeking through her fingers.

“I-Inuyasha?”

“Kagome, were you really… thinking about me?”

“Um… um… maybe.”

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, seeing her eyes look back at his anxiously.

“You’re so weird,” Inuyasha groaned.

Not even a second later after the snide comment, Inuyasha got a hard fist on the top of his head, followed by a scoff from Kagome.

“Ow…!!!!” he quietly hissed. “What the hell was that for?!”

“You’re such a jerk! And a liar at that! I know you do the same for—”

Inuyasha shut her up quickly by pressing his lips on hers, then bringing one hand up behind her head and the other behind her back to bring her closer to him. His eyes were closed, but Kagome’s were wide open from shock. After a bit, he pulled away, slowly opening up his eyes to look up at hers. 

“Damn, I knew that’d get your mouth running.”

“Inuyasha? Are we—?”

“Doing it? Heck no!”

“Then, why did you—?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“Huh?”

“We can uh…” he looked away. “Kiss, for a while right?”

Kagome blinked a bit, trying to process this. “O-of course!”

“Mmm. I’m just, not ready for all that yet.”

Then it hit her. She’s 15! And Inuyasha didn’t act much older than her either! Her hormones got in the way of her realizing that she is just nowhere near ready for this. But a kiss… would do more than enough for her right now.

“I understand, Inuyasha,” she said, lifting her hands up to Inuyasha’s jaws, and they pulled each other towards one another again.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert smack smack kissy goodness 
> 
> I felt there was no point in writing this since it wasn’t really gonna lead anywhere, ha
> 
> They kissed for 20 or so minutes then went back inside. Happy ending.


End file.
